Boxers
by ShoeQueen
Summary: Response to an AO3 challenge: 5 times Sam wore Jack's ******** and one time she didn't. Article of clothing/jewelry/whatever up to author. J/S OF COURSE! There are some naughty bits, so be warned!


**Disclaimer. Not my character. If they were, the show would have been very different!**

**This is a response to a challenge on AO3: 5 times Sam wore Jack's_ and 1 time she didn't.**

**Special thanks to wacky_jaques for her fantastic beta, and for being just all around awesome. :)**

**Reviews appreciated!**

Sam flopped down on her sleeping bag and groaned. The heat was excruciating. They knew this planet would be hot, but the heat and the fact that one of its three suns was always up made it almost unbearable. During the day temps hovered around 120, and in the evenings, if you could call it that, when only one sun was up, it dropped down to a cool 110. Tossing and turning, Sam thought she was going to lose her mind. She was tired, and tried to sleep, but the oppressive heat was making it nearly impossible. It didn't help that she was pretty much fully dressed. Shifting, she let out a huff.

"Carter, what the hell are you doing?" Colonel Jack O'Neill said as he crawled into the tent. They normally didn't sleep in the same tent, by mutual agreement, and for their own sanity, but Daniel had been sneezing his head off all day, so no one wanted to sleep in a tent with him. Teal'c had said he preferred to sleep outside, so that ended with them "rooming" together. Jack almost opted to sleep outside too, but thought that would seem too obvious, and would hurt Carter's feelings. He hated when he did something that made sadness creep into her blue eyes. Unfortunately, he seemed to do it more often that not, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

Sam lifted up slightly and looked at him as he crawled toward his bedroll. "What do you mean, Sir?" she asked, her breath catching as she watched him start to remove pieces of his uniform. He was getting older, but in the almost seven years they'd worked together, she thought he'd simply grown more handsome. His body was still slim and rangy, and covered in lean muscles that rippled with every move. Watching him take his clothes off felt like the beginning of a fantasy. Of course she knew he'd only take off enough to keep himself relatively cool, but her mind pictured what it would be like to see him remove more, staring at her with lust in his eyes. She shook her head, realizing he was speaking again.

"For cryin' out loud, it's almost as hot as the surface of the sun, our sun, I mean, not these crazy alien suns that apparently burn a billion times hotter and seem to come in pairs, and you're laying in here in heavy pants. What's wrong with you? The heat's not melting your brain or anything is it? 'Cause if something goes wrong at the gate, I'm pretty sure we're going to need you to fix it. Put on something lighter." He wondered if she would have a problem with him sleeping in just his boxers. It probably wasn't exactly proper, but it was damn hot, and he decided there was no need to suffer more than necessary. The tent was relatively dark, so he slipped it off and laid it next to his other clothes, grateful to have the fabric off his skin. Besides, he reasoned, as long as they had been together as a team, they'd all seen each other down to the bare minimum on multiple occasions, and sometimes they'd seen each other in less than the bare minimum. He tried not to think of the time he found Carter in a cell wearing only a sheer wrap that left nothing to the imagination. He'd filed that image away to be brought out only when he was alone.

"I can't, Sir. I forgot to pack my shorts." She hoped he hadn't seen her face when she saw the t-shirt slide over his head. Dear god, Netu held nothing on this for hell.

Jack couldn't believe Carter could forget anything. "Well, strip down to our skivvies. I promise not to look." Liar, he said to himself. He'd do nothing but look if he could.

Sam huffed a small breath. "No can do, Sir."

"Come on, Carter, I know those Air Force issue undies aren't attractive, but it's too hot to let vanity get in the way of sleep."

Sam said something, but it was muffled by her pillow. "Come again?" he asked.

She lifted her head, and looked away from him, cheeks burning. "I said I'm not wearing issue, Sir."

Jack swallowed hard, a muscle in his jaw tensing. "Not going commando over there, are you? I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson after the time your uniform got shredded on P3X-um...something."

"Of course I'm not!" Sam groaned at the memory. She'd been on point, and somehow missed a large hole, covered by moss and debris. When her foot when in, she tumbled down at least 15 feet, and only missed crashing to the bottom by several overgrown tree branches that caught her uniform. She hung upside down for several minutes before the Colonel, Teal'c and Daniel managed to get down to free her. Her bottoms had been quite literally shredded by the branches, and she had corresponding scratches up and down her legs. Unfortunately, the mission had been brought up quickly, and she had gone commando that day, for no reason other than it made her feel daring. Of course she had no clean underwear in her locker, so she just went without, thinking what was the worst that could happen? She'd found out when the Colonel commented on a scratch that could clearly be seen from the back of her knee all the way up to her waist, with nothing to help stop it. Fortunately, her pants had kept some sort of structural integrity in the front, but the back hadn't fared so well, so she dangled a good few minutes with her ass pretty much hanging out. "Thanks for reminding me, Sir. I'd done a pretty good job at blocking that memory until now."

She could hear him chuckle. "I'm here for you, Major. I'm giving like that. Thoughtful. Helpful, even." He was trying to cover his own lascivious thoughts with humor. When they'd finally made it down into the pit she'd falling into, he'd thought he was going to lose it when he saw her perfect ass right in front of him. "Still, if you're not commando, why are you wearing your bottoms? You're going to dehydrate from all the sweating, and it's too hot to carry you back to the 'gate, even for Teal'c."

"I'm not sure this is an appropriate conversation, Sir."

Jack laughed at that. They had all had plenty of inappropriate conversations over the years, and this was just one more to add to the list. "Aw, come on, Carter. There's nothing inappropriate with a CO inquiring after the health of one of his team members. So, spill. What's going on?"

Sam closed her eyes, and blew out a breath. "I don't have on issues. I forgot to bring some from home to put in my locker, so I just went with what I had on. Believe me, they are not something I'm confortable revealing here."

Jack's body tightened. He wondered exactly what she had on under those BDUs. If it were just normal underwear, it wouldn't be a problem, but if they were lacy and skimpy…he swallowed a groan. _Stop it_, he told himself. That line of thought would lead him down bad roads and he could not go there just yet. Maybe one day, but not today. Sitting up, he cleared his throat as he dug through his pack and pulled something out, then tossed it to her. "Here, put these on. They're clean, I promise."

Reaching out, Sam picked up the article of clothing he'd given her, and held them up. It was a pair of plaid boxers. His plaid boxers. Sam found something insanely erotic at the thought of putting them on, knowing they had touched his skin. "You sure, Sir?"

Rolling his eyes at her, knowing she probably couldn't see it, he said, "Yes, I'm sure. Now put them on. I'll keep my eyes closed."

Sam could feel his eye roll, and smiled. "Thank you." Shifting around, she quickly slid off her BDUs, feeling instantly cooler, though not really cool, before pulling the boxers up to cover her nowhere near regulation underwear. "Done," she told him as she settled back down.

Opening his eyes, and turning toward her, Jack smiled. "Better?"

"Absolutely, Sir." Sam rolled over, feeling like she might be able to sleep.

Looking over in the glow of the moonlight, or rather sunlight, as they never seemed to fully set, Jack took in the black, tight fitting, tank top she was wearing, he'd always loved those, then his gaze traveled down to where his boxers gently hugged the swell of her ass. He never thought he'd see the day when he found boxers attractive. Of course he couldn't remember ever seeing a woman in them, let alone a gorgeous woman in _his _boxers. He tried not to moan, but wasn't entirely sure he hadn't when Carter lifted her head to stare at him in the semi dark of the tent.

"Thanks again, Sir. I feel much better." She said in a sleepy voice. "I'll get them back to you after I wash them."

Clearing his throat again, Jack found his voice. "Keep them," he said quietly. "Never know when they might come in handy."

"I hate desert planets," Jack complained as they trudged through endless sand in the baking sun. "Hate them!" He yelled flinging his arms around and spinning in a slow circle.

"I thought you hated trees, Sir," Sam said, looking around at what seemed like endless nothing. She knew there was a village about 20 clicks past the next dune, but from where they were standing, it looked like they were in an ocean of sand.

"Those too," Jack complained.

Daniel Jackson snorted. "You don't like trees, and you don't like sand. What do you like, Jack?"

"Fishing."

Sam thought she heard Teal'c mutter something uncomplimentary about fishing, but couldn't be sure. "Your cabin is surrounded by trees, Sir. And I thought you liked the beach. There's lots of sand at the beach."

"Yes, but those are MY trees, Carter, Earth trees. And the sand at the beach is connected to water. Not to mention there's generally alcohol available, and an umbrella for shade." He didn't mention the part about women in bikinis, but from the snicker coming from all three of them, he was pretty sure they all had that thought anyway, thanks to their encounter with Urgo a few years back. He especially didn't mention the part about wishing he could see Carter in a bikini. "Daniel, how the hell did you survive on Abydos? I've got sand in places sand should never be."

Teal'c looked over at a more fidgety than usual, Jack. "Had you not fallen down that sand dune, O'Neill, I doubt you would have sand in so many uncomfortable places."

"Well, thank you ever so much, T. I certainly should have thought of that before losing my footing. So, Daniel?"

Daniel looked out at the vast desert that surrounded them. In many ways, it reminded him of his life on Abydos, but the warmth of the people wasn't there, and neither was Sha're. "I guess I just got used to it. After years of digging in Egypt, it seemed kind of…normal, you know?"

"Ah, no, no I don't." Jack replied. "Why anyone voluntarily lives in a desert is beyond me."

"Perhaps, they know how to walk in the sand." Teal'c said, walking ahead of them. Sam thought she saw a ghost of a smile cross his face. She tried not to laugh, but failed. Covering it with a cough didn't fool the Colonel if the look he gave her was anything to go by.

"How long we been walkin' anyway?" Jack asked.

Sam looked down at her watch. She didn't really need to, but it gave her something to do besides look at the sand, and fantasize about the Colonel. "About seven hours, Sir."

Stopping, Jack dropped his pack and they all turned to look at him. "Seven hours in sand feels like sixteen hours on hard ground. I'm calling it a day. This seems about as good a place as any to sleep; unless someone knows of a Westin with room service nearby." He glanced around at them. "No? Well, I here it is, I suppose."

While the temperature had been comfortable during the day, the later it got, the higher it rose. Sam tried to explain that it had to do with the multiple moons, which were quite warm, unlike the Earth's moon, and gave off an excessive amount of heat when Colonel O'Neill said something, but he just held up a hand and cut her off. She grinned. He'd lasted 4 seconds longer than she'd thought he would.

"What is with these wacky planets? Don't they know the desert is cool at night? Why do they all seem to have such hot nights?" He said out loud.

"Hot nights, Jack? That sounds like a strip club or romance novel or, um something else," Daniel joked, his eyes sliding between Jack and Sam. He was no fool, and had seen what had been going on with them for years. He wished they'd just say to hell with the regs and do something that made them happy.

Jack tried not to look up at Sam, but cut his eyes to her, and noticed her red face that had nothing to do with the heat.

"Strip clubs and romance novels, Daniel? So you do actually do other things in your off time aside from reading dusty old books. Intriguing." Jack said.

Daniel ignored him and went about unpacking the tents and helping Teal'c put them together. Jack glanced over at Sam and they shared a quick smile.

By the time camp was set up, it was getting uncomfortably hot. Teal'c had taken off his tac vest, while Jack and Daniel had taken off their BDU shirts, their t-shirts plastered to their bodies by sweat, and Daniel mopped his neck with a handkerchief. Sam removed her own top, but it did little to help relieve the dry heat that washed over them. By her estimation, the temperature would rise another fifteen to twenty degrees before it began cooling off again in the morning. Even then, it would still be hot. She was not looking forward to trying to sleep.

They ate dinner without a fire in deference to the heat, and settled on the watches. Sam would take first, followed by Jack, Daniel and finally Teal'c.

Jack relieved Sam two hours after he'd gone into the tent, muttering about sand. Crawling into the shelter she was sharing with the Colonel, much to her inner delight, she began removing her clothes. She shucked her BDU pants and pulled a pair of plaid boxers from her bag. She smiled as she slid them on, before sinking into sleep.

Two boring hours later, Jack edged back into the tent. He stopped short when he saw his 2IC curled up on her bedroll. The light from the moons allowed him to see her clearly. She was on her stomach, legs stretched straight down, for what seemed like miles. Knowing he shouldn't, he let his gaze wander slowly up her long legs, enjoying the way the pale light reflected off her skin. Her shorts were pulled tight across her ass, and he realized she was wearing his boxers again. He pondered what that could mean, his body prickling in response to the possible answers. He continued to look over her, at the small bit of skin showing on her back where the tank had slid up, then across her slim, but strong shoulders, down her well toned arms, and finally to her face, which lay in profile. He had to fight the urge to stroke his fingers across her cheek, and let one hand roam across the bare flesh. His body was more than tight; it was becoming painfully uncomfortable. "Dammit," he muttered to himself. "Stop this right now."

Sam shifted, lifting her head. She saw the Colonel at the entrance of the tent, looking at her strangely. "Sir?" She asked. "Is everything okay?"

Jack had to clear his throat before speaking, and even then thought it sounded off. "Dandy," he croaked. He found his mouth was completely dry, and wasn't entirely sure it was from the sand and heat. He took a long drink from his canteen, to relieve the dryness, and give him something to do with his hands aside from pinning her to the bedroll. He shifted to keep her from noticing that his BDU's weren't quite fitting right, as they were being stretched to their limit by his erection. "Dammit," he muttered. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew better than this. Yes, he'd had feelings for Carter for a long time and had always been very attracted to her, but this…this was unbelievable. He was so hard he had to grit his teeth. Taking a few deep breaths, and trying to think about his parents having sex, which was about the worst thing anyone could think of, no matter how old they were, he felt himself slowly begin to soften. He was grateful for lack of firelight, though the moons were fairly bright, and especially grateful that neither Daniel nor Teal'c were there to see his state. He would never stop getting "the look" from Teal'c and Daniel would just want to talk about feelings and whatnot. He sighed when his body finally went back to normal, and was even able to paste on what was probably a grimace as she stared at him.

He moved into the tent quickly and gave her a gruff, "Good night, Carter." He let out a breathy groan when he saw the boxers slide ever so slightly down her svelte hips as she rolled over. It was almost too much for him to handle. He removed his own pants, and willed his body to stay under control, before flopping down onto his own bedroll and tried not to think about all the parts of Carter those innocent looking boxers had been lucky enough to touch.

"Come on, Sam! The water is warm," Daniel called from the lake he, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were splashing around in. They'd been on P7X-445 for several days, working out a trade agreement for Naquada deposits, and weren't due to head back for two more days. While the native people of the planet were friendly enough, and more than willing to trade what they considered useless rock for medicines, farming equipment and seeds, they were incredibly primitive in their bathing habits. Sam wasn't sure the leader of the village had taken more than two baths in the past six year. Bathing seemed to be discouraged, much, as Daniel explained, like it had been in the middle ages, where bathing was seen as something that invited evil spirits in. She was certain the smell of the townspeople would keep any evil spirits far away. If their leader had taken no more than 2 baths in the past year, she was fairly certain there were some townspeople who had not taken more than two in their entire lives. The very thought made her shiver with distate. While the temperatures were mild, after three days without bathing, they were all beginning to feel gritty and smell ripe. When Daniel and Teal'c discovered a small, clean lake a little ways out of town, it had been decided that they would all take a dip to clean off as much of the dust and sweat as they could.

The three guys had stripped down to their underwear almost immediately, Teal'c with much more dignity than Daniel and the Colonel, who did so with abandon, and waded out into the water. Sam watched them, trying not to focus too much on the way the Colonel's lean muscles moved with each step he took. She was glad they were all too busy to pay her much attention, as her attempts to not watch him were wholly unsuccessful. She couldn't take her eyes off his back, fascinated by each of the many scars she could make out in the sunlight. They crisscrossed his tan flesh, mapping out his remarkable journey through life. Some she recognized easily, like the two small marks left by a Goa'uld pain stick, of which he had many, or the erratic burn pattern left over from being hit by a staff blast, as she had many of those herself, but the other scars, the ones he'd gotten long before the Stargate program, made her wonder what he had really gone through in his years of Black Ops, and months in prison camps. She longed to touch each and every one of them, first with her fingers, and then with her lips, kissing away the memory of whatever had put them there. The Colonel dunked himself under water, and, like a real version of every woman's fantasy, came up glistening in the sunshine, water sluicing off his skin, and droplets making his silver hair gleam. She swallowed hard. For about the millionth time, she cursed him for being so damn attractive. Her life would have been far easier if she'd served under the leadership of any of the other SG teams, as they didn't draw her in like one of the magnets he so loved to talk about, but she also knew it wouldn't have been nearly as interesting. Things just seemed to happen around the Colonel.

As if sensing he was on her mind, his brown eyes suddenly found hers. Smiling, as he splashed some water at Daniel, he called, "Yeah, Carter, the water's great. I've noticed a bit of a smell about you lately, so you really should check it out."

"Nice, Sir," she called back. "I'm afraid I forgot to pack my swimsuit."

He shrugged, "So, wear whatever you want." _Or nothing at all_, his treacherous mind thought.

Searching through her pack, Sam's hand landed on familiar soft material. She pulled it out and smiled. Stepping behind some trees for privacy, she removed her pants, socks and BDU top, replacing them with a sports bra and the soft bottoms. When she walked out to the water's edge, she looked over at the Colonel. The second her eyes were on him, he turned instinctively knowing she was there. "Will this do?" She asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Jack tried to swallow, but failed. Once again he had the pleasure of seeing her in his own plaid boxers. He imagined them wet and sticking to her, when he realized he wouldn't have to imagine it. He'd see it with his own eyes, giving him another image to file away for private moments. The thought made his groin stir, and he decided he'd be staying in the water long after she got out.

It had been a long few weeks, and Sam was happy to be home. To be honest, it didn't really feel like home, being that she was rarely there, but it was the closest thing she had, so she savored it. She sat on the rarely used sofa in a sweatshirt and her favorite pair of plaid boxers. Taking a long drink from the ice cold beer she'd just opened (it wasn't a wine kind of night), she laid her head back and thought about the Colonel. She always felt sexy wearing his boxers, though she couldn't really say why. Just knowing they were his, she supposed. It has been almost 6 months since he'd given them to her, and while she didn't wear them often, she always packed them in her off world pack, just in case. She'd noticed how he'd had looked at her each time she wore them to bed, or swimming, and it gave her a certain amount of satisfaction to tease him. Sam knew she shouldn't, and that it was cruel to both of them, but it made her remember what it felt like to have a man want her, and there was no doubt that he wanted her, just for herself. She knew things between them could never go anywhere, given their current command structure, but that didn't mean she couldn't fantasize about it. Sighing, she picked up the remote and flipped through the channels as she drank her beer. Nothing caught her attention though, so she turned it off and decided to go to bed. She dropped her empty bottle into the glass bin, washed her face, brushed her teeth and crawled into her big lonely bed. Thoughts of the Colonel flitted through her mind the entire time. She remembered the long looks they shared, the simple touches that meant so much, but that they rarely allowed, and his small smiles that were just for her. She longed to run her fingers through his short gray hair, and feel the heat of his body against hers. She imagined him kissing the column of her neck, his hands wandering over her skin, flushed with desire. A bolt of heat ran through her body at the thought. She slid one hand down across her stomach causing a slight fluttering. She imagined it was his hand drawing lazy circles on her skin, while his mouth moved across the swell of her breasts, nipping at the tender flesh. She moaned as her hand dipped lower, inside the waistband of the boxers and down to the apex of her legs. She wondered what it would be like to have his fingers dip inside her. She rubbed herself in small circular motions, wishing it were he instead, whispering her name as he took her to the brink of heaven. Gasping, she moved quicker, pushing herself toward satisfaction.

It was with great irritation that she answered the phone when it rang, pulling her out of her fantasy. "Carter," she snapped.

"Woah, you okay there, Carter?" Of course it would be him.

Trying not to sound out of breath, she answered. "Um, yes, Sir. Fine, Sir."

"Good," he said quietly. "You sounded pretty pissed. I was a little concerned there."

"No, Sir, it's all good." Her hand slid back down as she grasped the phone to her ear. "What did you need, Sir?"

There was a pause. "Nothing, I was just-" he paused as if he was unsure of what to say. Sam smiled to herself as her fingers continued their movements. "Calling to check on you. Things have been crazy around here lately, what with all the weird computer viruses, super soldier thingies, and just general insanity. You've been working far too much, and I was…concerned."

"I'm fine, Sir," she gasped slightly. "Really."

He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Um, what's going on? You sure you're okay?"

Sam struggled to find her voice. "Nothing. Just-just…"she tilted the phone away from her mouth. "Just talk to me."

"Ooookay," he drawled. "'Bout what?"

"I don't care, just talk," her voice was tight. "Please." She'd said it as a request to him, but it also meant more, and she knew it.

"Carter…"

She was so close. "Sir, just talk to me, about anything. Just let me hear your voice."

The line was quiet, and Sam nearly lost the pressure that was gaining in her body. Damn, why did he have to call? "Talk. About anything," he finally said. Sam knew he could probably hear her gasps over the phone. "Carter, are you…are you-um?"

"Please, just talk to me," she said a little more desperately than she meant to. She needed to hear his voice wash over her like a caress. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone. It wasn't that she hadn't had the chance, but that no one else compared to the man she wanted.

"Talk. I can do that," his voice was husky. "Um…I got my first real telescope when I was 15. My dad decided I'd stared at the stars enough that I'd worked my way past the basic ones and bought me a really nice one for my birthday."

Sam's forehead crinkled, her concentration straying. She wasn't sure what she expected him to talk about, but it certainly wasn't stars and telescopes. Still, he was talking, and his voice was caressed her like velvet, so she listened.

"I put it together in my room, telling my dad I wanted to practice using it before taking it up to the roof. I didn't want to practice on the stars though. Alice…something, lived next door to us. Alice was twenty-one, and attending the local college. She was blond, slim, athletic, and absolutely beautiful. She was also very curvy in all the right places. She was every teenage boy's wet dream, and I'd been hot for her since the day they moved in when I was 13. Of course I was just the kid next door, and she paid no attention to me other than saying hello across the fence, but I fantasized that one day she would walk up to me and tell me I was the one for her.

"I turned all the lights off in my bedroom, locked the door, and trained my telescope on her window. I know it was wrong, hell, I knew it was wrong then, but I couldn't help myself. She always left her curtains open in the fall, to catch the breeze, and with the scope, I had a clear view into her room, where normally, it was mostly shadows. I watched as she moved around the room, reveling in the sheer closeness I felt. I hadn't been watching long, when she started getting ready for bed." His voice faltered, and Sam urged him to continue.

"What happened?"

"She began undressing. It was the first time I'd ever seen a woman undress. I watched as she slid her skirt down, revealing long legs and skimpy, pink underwear."

Sam was fascinated at the thought of him watching, and suddenly wondered what it would feel like to have him watch her undress slowly. It turned her on in ways she never imagined before. Her fingers picked up their previous movements, and she threw her head back at the sensation. "Go on," she said, voice barely above a whisper. "What did you do?"

Sam thought she heard a soft groan come from him before he began speaking. "I continued to watch, as she walked around in her underwear, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. It was unbelievably hot."

Sam set the phone on the pillow next to her ear so she could still hear him, then moved her hand to her chest and rolled a hard nipple between her fingers. She let out a heavy sigh. "Did it turn you on?"

"God, yes," he breathed into the phone. She could hear his breathing getting faster, and a wicked smile curled her mouth. He was joining her in pleasure. She imagined his hands moving up and down his hard, hot length. It sent a flood of fluids from her, and she whimpered as a small orgasm overcame her. She heard his voice in her ear again. "I'd never…well, I'd never seen anything like it before. I had kissed a couple of girls, and made it to second base a time or two, but I'd never seen any of them in their underwear, much less walking around in them. It was the most erotic thing I'd seen up to that point."

"What did you do?" Sam asked. Her hand moved to her other breast, kneading and pinching, the sensitive peak, while her fingers continued their assault on her clit and now soaking folds. She dipped a finger inside, imagining it was his, sliding in and out and pressing in all the right places. "Tell me. In detail." He was silent, except for his quick, rough breathing. "Sir," she all but pleaded, "tell me. I want to know. I need to know."

"Jack," he said in a tense voice. "Tonight I'm Jack."

"Jack," she drew his name out on a moan. "Jack," she repeated, loving the feel of his name on her lips. "Tell me what you did, Jack."

Jack threw his head back. Just hearing her say his name nearly sent him over the edge, but he held on. He wasn't ready. "I unzipped my jeans. I was already hard, and slowly began stroking myself. When she took off her top, and bra, and stood only in her underwear, it was nearly my undoing."

Sam's hands moved frantically, but she wasn't ready either. She wanted more from him. "And?"

He gasped into the phone, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. "I watched was she continued to walk around, practically naked. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wanted…well, I wanted to touch her, but knew I couldn't." He had a brief thought that it was exactly the same with Carter; wanting her, but not being able to have her.

"And your movements? They became faster?" She was getting so close.

"God, yes," he hissed. Sam wasn't sure if it was an answer to her question, or the sound of pleasure. She hoped it was pleasure. "My hand moved faster and faster until I couldn't take it any more. I moaned so loudly. I wondered if the sound somehow carried, as she looked up and straight into my room. It was like she knew." He was nearing the point where he couldn't stop. He wanted to hold out, but knew he couldn't. He wanted to hear her find her own satisfaction first. "Carter…Sam…I-can't…can't, please, do it. Do it for me. Let me hear you." He was on the edge, his voice strained.

Sam was picturing him in her mind, his body, his face, his long fingers. She imagined them touching her, stroking her, dipping into her, and bringing her pleasure. "Almost," she panted. "Almost…alm-oh, oh, Jack, Jack, yes, Jack!" She cried out as pleasure came over her in waves, her body convulsing with the strength of her orgasm, her mind flooded with images of him.

Jack's body responded in kind. "Yes, Sam, yes. Ah, yesssss." He gasped into the phone. His body rocked in time with his hand, sensation pouring over him. He longed to bury himself in her body, feel her muscles pulse around him, pulling him deeper and deeper. "Oh, god, I can't stop, I can't, ah, yes-fuck, ahhh." He finally went quiet as his body slowly stopped convulsing. He had never experienced anything like what he'd just felt. He was drained; yet still his body and mind wanted more. Her. He wanted her. Needed her.

Sam reveled in the sound of him finding his own relief. They were both gasping for air, and wondering what the hell had just happened. Sam fought the urge to go to him, knock on his door, throw herself in his arms, and beg him to make love to her. Her body still hummed, and she ached for his touch.

They stayed on the line, listening to the sound of each other's breathing, neither knowing what to say; yet wishing they could say everything they wanted. It wasn't possible. There were still far too many obstacles between them.

It was Jack who finally broke the silence. "Sam…Carter," he said quietly. "This-this was, well, I don't know what it was, but it can't-"

Sam cut him off, "It never happened, Sir."

"Sir," he said sadly. "Yes. We're back to that."

Sam sighed. "We are."

They were quiet again for a while. "I'll see you in the morning, Sir. Good night."

"Good night, Carter. Sleep well." He put down the phone and dropped his head back onto his pillow. What the hell had just happened?

Sam disconnected and rolled onto her side. She was suddenly very drowsy, her body heavy with satisfaction. She couldn't believe they'd just done that. She'd never done anything like that before in her life, and it had been incredible. She knew they couldn't allow it to happen again; had to pretend like it never happened, but she knew she'd never forget it, and doubted he would either. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she felt the wet fabric of his boxers move against her leg. She should probably change into something else, but didn't want to. She wanted to feel close to him, to feel a tangible reminder of what they'd done. Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes, and sleep claimed her in moments.

Jack stared at the ceiling. Carter...Sam. He could still hear her cries echoing in his head. He wondered what she would sound like with his hands roaming over her, bringing her pleasure again and again. Satisfying her body with his. He groaned, and felt his body stiffen again. _No,_ he thought. _No, stop this. You have to stop or you will never be able to let this go._ He hoped his iron will would keep these feelings at bay, but knew it was merely wishful thinking. Sighing heavily, he continued to stare at the dark ceiling, knowing sleep would be elusive for hours.

Sam sighed heavily at the banging on the door. There was only one person she knew who could knock with anger. Pulling the door back, she faced one very stone-faced General.

"You know, it's not necessary to try to break my door. If you just ring the bell, I'll open it." She tried to sound calm, but was afraid she couldn't pull it off.

Jack stared at her. His mind reeling with thoughts and emotions. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a voice far calmer than he felt.

Sighing, Sam moved aside and ushered him in, before her neighbors got too curious as to why a General was standing on the stoop of one of his subordinates at 1 in the morning. "Something to drink?" she asked, as he paced her small, tidy living room.

"No." He continued to pace, stopping every now and then like he wanted to say something, then resumed pacing.

Sam watched fascinated for a few moments, and finally spoke. "Sir? Is there something wrong?"

He stopped and started at her, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Why didn't you tell me, Carter? Why did I have to find out second hand?"

She sank down onto the sofa and looked down at the rug beneath her feet. She had no real answer.

"Carter?" he prompted.

Looking up, she saw the anger slowly receding, replaced by hurt and confusion. "I don't know, Sir. It's just, well, there didn't seem to be a reason to say anything. Besides, it wasn't something I wanted to announce to the entire SGC. 'Look, failed relationship.' I only told a handful of people, and only because they were supposed to be involved. I thought it was courteous to tell them at least."

Jack shook his head. "You told them, but not me? You didn't think I'd be interested?"

"Not really, Sir. You've been…otherwise occupied, as I recall. I didn't think it would matter." She kept her eyes down as she spoke, hoping he wouldn't see the pain reflected in them.

Jack scrubbed his hand through his hair. "Cripes, Carter." His voice was softer, but she could still feel the anger in his words. "I thought-I thought-hell, I don't know what I thought. I guess it doesn't matter, though does it? I'm clearly not important enough to find out personally. I suppose that says a lot, doesn't it?"

Looking up, Sam tilted her head at him, in that way she did when she was trying to figure something out. Jack had always adored that little quirk, but now all it did was remind him how very little she thought of him. He'd thought, weeks ago, after Jacob died, that things might change for them, but clearly it hadn't. She cleared her throat before talking. "It's not that I deliberately didn't tell you, Sir, I really didn't think it would matter. I mean, you and Ms. Johnson are, um, together, and we've never been more than friends, so why would it interest you? I didn't not tell you on purpose, I just…didn't." It sounded lame even to her own ears, but it was better than telling him how she didn't tell him because she knew it was too late for them, and having him confirm it would break her.

"Never more than friends. That about sums it up, I suppose." Jack's words were more bitter than angry now, and he looked slightly defeated. "Still, Carter, as a friend," he emphasized the word, "you could have told me that you broke off your engagement, and not let me hear about it from Daniel in the commissary. He clearly thought I knew." Jack's gaze held hers far longer than it should have, sending a shiver up Sam's spine.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she said finally. "I guess I should have told you."

Jack began pacing again. "Yes, you should." Sam watched him move. Pace, pace, pace, stop. Pace, pace, pace, stop. He rubbed his closed eyes with his hands, then his temples. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over here, and I shouldn't be mad at you. I was just…hurt, I suppose. I thought, even though we've never been more than friends, that we always…" He trailed off. Always. He thought they'd always be there for each other. Always share a special bond. Always care more than they were supposed to. Even when Shanahan came on the scene, Jack still thought they'd somehow find a way, but clearly he'd been wrong. She'd proven that the day she said agreed to marry another man. Though it had nearly killed him inside, he put on a happy face for her and wished them both well. He really wanted nothing more than for Carter to be happy. He'd always hoped he'd somehow be the one to make her happy, but she'd found someone else, and he couldn't begrudge her that.

"Sir, please, stop pacing." Sam said. Her neck was starting to feel like she had whiplash.

Jack stopped and looked down at her. "I should go." Turning, he abruptly headed toward the door.

"No!" Sam all but yelled as she shot up and ran past him to block the door.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Carter?"

"Please, Sir, let's talk. I think we need to."

Pinning her with a hard stare, Jack dropped his head and said softly, "I suppose we do."

Walking back into the living room, he sat on the sofa and watched as she sat next to him. She was close, but not close enough that they were touching. "What happened? With Shanahan, I mean."

"I don't know. It just wasn't…right." Sam looked up at him. "Does that make sense? I didn't love him like I thought I did. We'd both have been miserable if we'd married, and I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't hurt him that way." She didn't say it was because her heart already belonged to him.

Jack carefully reached out brushed the hand that lay between them. "I'm sorry. I know breaking up can be very hard, especially in a relationship where there's real commitment involved." He did know. It had been horrible when Sara left him all those years ago. His world had already been devastated, and the pieces that were still tenuously holding on suddenly shattered around him like glass. As deep as he was in the abyss that sucked his soul, he'd fallen even deeper after the end of his marriage. It was his own fault, and he knew it. If he'd been there for her, been more open about his feelings…his eyes suddenly shot up to Sam's. If he'd been more open about his feelings. He realized he had been doing the same thing with Carter all these years. Keeping himself locked away from her, keeping his distance, and not letting her know how he felt. "Carter…Sam," his voice was softer. "Look at me. Please."

Sam lifted her eyes and found his coffee colored eyes looking at her intensely. "Do you remember the whole za'tarc test?"

"Of course, Sir," she replied quickly. It was the only time he'd ever said anything out loud about how he felt about her. She had thought it all in her head for the longest time. It was not something she was likely to forget. "Why?"

"Did you really want to leave it in the room?" He squeezed her hand slightly, fearing her answer, but knowing he needed to hear it before he went on.

"There wasn't really any other option."

"That's not what I asked," he said gently. "Please, I need to know. Did you want to leave it in the room? If you tell me yes, we'll forget all about this and go about our merry little way."

Sam wasn't sure how to answer. Of course she hadn't wanted to leave it in the room, but he'd agreed so quickly, she knew he did. "No," she whispered, not able to look him in the eye. "No."

Jack let out a breath. He suddenly felt lighter than he had in a long time. He realized he hadn't taken a proper breath since he found out about Shanahan. "Thank god," he said.

Sam looked up, her eyes confused. "Sir?"

"Jack," he told her, releasing her hand, and moving his to cup the side of her face. "I've been so stupid. All these years, I've been such a fool." His thumb slowly stroked her cheek.

Sam's brow creased, a V forming between her eyebrows. "I don't understand."

Sliding closer, he gave her a soft smile, before pressing his forehead against hers. "Sam, I never should have let that happen. I never should have agreed to leave it in the room. I should have told you that for me it would never stay in the room." A tear slid down her face. "Hey, none of that," he said gently, pulling back to look at her again. "No tears."

Sam sniffed. Her mind was whirling. What was he really saying? "I don't understand," she repeated.

Wiping tears from her face, Jack smiled. "I never thought I could stump the most brilliant woman in the world. What I'm saying, is that I still feel the same. No, that's not true. The feelings have grown stronger over the years. I never stopped caring. I never stopped…loving you."

Sam shook her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "Do you, still?" was all she could manage, her voice just above a whisper. Hope creeping in.

"Yes, god, yes," he replied. "Sam, I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love a woman."

Sam broke down into sobbing. She'd waited so long to hear him say that. She'd wanted nothing more, and now that he'd said it, a floodgate broke and all the years of wondering, hoping and hurting poured out of her. She hated crying. He pulled her closer, wrapped both arms around her, and made soft shushing noises, as she cried against him. "It's okay. It's okay. You don't have to feel that way about me. I understand."

Sam pulled away quickly, her tears suddenly stopped flowing. "No, no, I'm mean yes, I do! I do feel that way. I…I love you too. I'm just overwhelmed. I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and sent out a silent thank you to the universe. Sam loved him. She loved him of all people. "C'mere," he said, pulling her back into his embrace.

They sat quietly; content just to be, and not worry about the world outside, and what would happen later. After a while they shifted, Jack drawing her closer, Sam snuggling down into his chest. "I love you," Jack said quietly. He gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He didn't think he could say it enough.

Sam tilted her head up to look at him. He was so sexy it almost hurt. How she'd kept from flinging herself at him all these years was beyond her. "Kiss me?" she asked timidly.

"As often as I can," he replied, before pressing his lips softly against hers. The kiss stared off slow and gentle, but soon moved on to passionate and hungry. Jack moaned low in his throat. He slid an arm around her, the other under her knees and pulled her until she sat firmly in his lap. Sam's arms wrapped around him, and her hands found their way into his close cropped, silver hair. She'd wanted to do that for so long, and relished the chance to realize the fantasy. Her tongue darted into his mouth, eliciting yet another groan from him. She smiled at the sound. He broke contact and smiled at her. "Are you trying to kill me, Carter?"

"I believe I've spent the past 8 years trying to prevent you from getting killed," she returned with a saucy smile.

Chuckling, Jack shifted them in a quick motion that pressed her into the sofa cushions with him on top. "I don't think I ever appreciated your efforts as much as I do at this moment."

"Prove it," she teased. 

Lowering his mouth to hers again, he began a full on assault on her lips and down her neck as his hands skimmed across her arms, and down her side to her hips. "Sam," he said against her neck. "My Sam." They kissed and touched until Jack thought his mind was going to melt from the sheer joy of it all. It took everything he had to move off her.

"Jack?" she asked, sitting up next to him. Confusion crossed her features. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he said, his voice tight with need. "Yes. I'm still your commanding officer for the next week and a half. We can't do this. We can't jeopardize your career like this."

Sam closed her eyes, wishing, for just a moment, that she'd been a civilian like so many of the other versions of her in alternate timelines. "Or yours."

Jack laughed. "The mere fact that I still have a career is astonishing. Believe me, I'm not worried about mine."

"I am," she told him. She always got upset when he started putting himself down, even though he did it in a joking manner. "You've accomplished great things in the Air Force, and you should be proud. I'm proud of you."

He smiled. That was his Sam, always trying to keep him in line. "So, does this mean you'll pin my second star on me at the ceremony?"

"I'd be honored," she told him. He'd pinned several ranks on her, and she'd always wanted to return the gesture.

"Good," he said, settling back into the sofa. "We can't take this any further right now, but when I'm out of your direct chain, are you willing to explore the possibilities of us?"

Sam leaned down into him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "More than willing. In fact, I'll be counting down the days."

Jack smiled to himself, wondering what cosmic force had given him such a blessing as the woman pressed up against him. "This feels right," he said, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "I'm afraid I'm going to be incredibly frustrated for the next few days though. Think you can put up with me?"

Sam laughed into his neck, causing a shiver to run through him. "I've put up with your frustration and grumpiness for 8 years. What's another week or so?"

He kissed the top of her head again, and squeezed her when she yawned. "Tired?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"I should let you get some rest." He started to move so he could stand up, but Sam held him firm.

"Can you stay? Just for a while? I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

Jack knew he couldn't deny her anything she asked. "For a little while, but then I have to go. We can't have people talking."

"They already do, Sir-Jack," Sam hastily corrected herself.

Jack let out a sound that showed his disgust. "I know, and I hate it, but I don't want to make it any worse."

Sam just shrugged. "I'm fairly certain no one is sitting outside my house right now staring at your truck and wondering what's going on."

Jack wasn't entirely sure about that. "You need some sleep though."

"Lay with me?" she asked, standing up, and holding out her hand. "Until I fall asleep?"

Jack thought holding a warm, willing Carter in his arms, yet not being able to do anything about it was probably a torture far worse than any the Goa'uld could have ever come up with. Still, the thought of having even a small amount of time with her was not something he was willing to give up. "Until you fall asleep," he agreed, taking her hand and following her to the bedroom. He took in her long legs, and the sway of her hips as she walked. Dear heavens, this would be torture indeed. He titled his head to the side as his eyes moved to her ass, like it had so many times before. It truly was a thing of beauty. She crawled under the blankets and lay on her side. He lay down with her spooned himself around her, reveling in her scent and feel. They lay quietly for a while, before he spoke. "Carter?"

"Mmm?" her voice was sleepy.

"Are those my boxers you're wearing?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm. Like them," she mumbled sleepily. "Make me feel close to you."

Jack smiled and nuzzled the back of her neck. He couldn't say why that made him so happy, but it did. "Go to sleep, Carter." He lay for a long time, just listening to the sound of her even breathing and taking in every little twitch, shudder and sound she made in her sleep. Lifting his head slowly, he looked at the clock. It was nearly 4:30am. He knew he needed to go, but hated the thought. He tried to think about how short 9 days really were in the grand scheme of things, but it seemed like an interminable amount of time before he'd get to do more than just look at Carter. Sighing, he moved slowly away from Sam, and felt a weird sense of joy when she protested in her sleep and tried to move with him. "Shhhh," he said softly, stroking her hair. "Sleep."

When she settled, he slipped out of the bed, and stared at her for a few moments, before reaching down to pick up his shoes. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you," he said before slowly stealing out of the bedroom and heading back to his own house where the only thing waiting for him was a cold, empty bed. He fought the urge to run back and climb into her bed, and wrap himself around her again. It wouldn't be too long, he kept telling himself. They'd be together soon. He'd figure it all out come hell, high water or Goa'uld invasion.

"Thor didn't beam you out, did he?" Jack called through the bathroom door. "That was quite an entrance today, but I'd rather he not take you away tonight. It is our wedding night, after all. I'll be pretty pissed if I have to spend it alone."

Sam laughed on the other side of the door. "I'm still here. I'll be out soon." Their wedding day had been perfect. Yes, she had been running late, but she blamed that entirely on Vala for insisting on touching up their makeup every five minutes. Knowing they wouldn't make it on time, she'd called up to the Daedalus and asked them to beam her and Vala to the ceremony. It hadn't been quite the entrance she'd had in mind, but she had to admit that it was rather fitting for their wedding.

"Don't keep me waiting much longer Carter, or I'll have you beamed straight in here!"

"I promise, I'll only be a minute." Digging through the bag Vala had stuffed with lingerie that would probably be considered illegal in many states, she smiled as her hand touched a familiar fabric. At least the things she packed were still in the bottom of the bag. A wicked thought crossed her mind.

"Carter! Whatever you're doing in there had better be worth it," Jack called, his impatience clear.

Opening the door, Sam found Jack sitting on the side of the bed, jacket and tie removed, and shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. He inhaled sharply when he saw her silhouetted in the doorframe. "Oh, yeah," he breathed.

Sam stood smiling, wearing his boxers, and nothing else.

Standing up, Jack crossed the room in 3 quick strides. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her body close to his as he kissed her, taking her breath away.

When they pulled apart for air, Sam smiled. "I know me wearing your boxers has always been a bit of a turn on for you."

"You little minx! All those times, you did that on purpose? Do you know what that did to me?"

Chuckling, Sam tapped him on the nose with her finger. "I have a pretty good idea."

He scooped her up and carried her to the bed, despite her protests about his knees. "I'm allowed to carry my wife to bed on our wedding night, so hush!" he told her depositing her on the bed, and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. It hit the floor, quickly followed by his t-shirt and pants. "You know what is even sexier than you wearing my boxers?"

"What?" she asked softly. Her mind was captured by the sight of the man in front of her. Her gaze wandered hungrily over his long muscular legs, up to his arms, tight abs and chest. Holy Hannah, she was a lucky woman.

"The thought of me sliding them off you." His eyes gleamed and he wiggled his eyebrows as his fingers slid under the waistband, slowly tugging them down. Sam lifted her hip to help him, and gasped when he placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. After he slid the boxers completely off her legs, he tossed them aside. "God, that was sexier than I imagined it would be."

"If I'd known how hot that would have been, I may have broken the regs years ago," she said smiling. It had been crazy erotic to have him slide the boxers down her legs, and turned her on more than it probably should have. Sam reached up and pulled him to her. Jack settled himself on top of her, his hips pressed against hers, and leaned down to kiss a trail down her body, and explore every inch of her naked flesh. He wanted her hear her cry his name out, and know that she was fully and truly his forever. His mouth skimmed across her erect nipples, as he paid them each lavish attention before slowly making his way down the flat plane of her stomach, and to the very center of her body. Her skin was flushed and warm, and he reveled in it. They'd made love before, but this time it was different. This time they were different. Being married made them both different, and he thought that was just perfect.

Over the course of the night, Sam cried his name out more than once, making him smile like the Cheshire car. She of course returned the favor, by giving every inch of him as much attention as he gave her, until neither could take it any more and he pulled her up to him, flipped her over, and entered her with a long, slow stroke that was nearly his undoing, but he knew she loved. He moved in and out of he warm, wet body slowly, until her hips started moving faster against his. He responded in kind, picking up the pace until they were both panting from exertion and pleasure. When he knew he couldn't take much more, he slipped a hand between them and stroked her overly sensitive skin, pushing her once more over the edge, before following her into the stars.

Later, with a very happy, naked and sated Sam draped across him in the bed, Jack thought once again how amazing it was that he finally got to call her his. She had told him he needed to stop thinking like that, when he'd said as much, because she was the real lucky one in the relationship. She'd told him she was not only getting a man who had strength and character, but a man she respected for his sacrifices and honor. He'd felt humbled by her declaration, but knew deep down that no matter how lucky she thought herself, he was the one getting the real prize. Her love had brought him back from a place where only pain existed to show him a world of joy and hope. She'd started doing it from the very first moment they met, even though he hadn't realized it at the time.

Sam shifted and mumbled in her sleep. He couldn't make out the words, but thought he might have heard quantum something mixed in. He hugged her tighter, smiling at how her brain never seemed to stop, even in sleep. The bathroom light was still on behind the partially closed door, giving the room a soft glow. He thought he should probably turn it off, but that would mean letting her go, and he decided it could stay on all night for all he cared. He let his eyes wander around the hotel room in the dim light, thinking back on the events of the day.

He'd been nervous, which was a foreign feeling to him, except where Sam was concerned. He'd started to fear she'd changed her mind, when a beam brought her and Vala to the top of the aisle, and he saw her in her dress, an impish smile on her lovely face. The events that took place after the ceremony were a bit of a blur, but standing there with her, as Thor officiated (how they were going to explain that they'd still yet to figure out) was crystal clear. He could still hear her speak her vows in a confident voice. She'd promised not only to follow him across every galaxy that existed, but to love him as long as the sun burned. He made a quiet remark to her about how he knew she could blow up a sun, making her laugh. In turn, he'd promised to love her, cherish her and follow her into Netu if he had to, as long as it meant they would be together. He's told her as long as they had each other, nothing would be too much for them to handle. He'd meant every word. He adored her for the small tear that slid down her face, even as a bight smile lit her from within. He was certain there would never be a moment in his life that he wouldn't remember the smile she gave him as he slid the thin, diamond encrusted band onto her finger.

His gaze continued to roam as he remembered their first dance (she'd picked Fly Me to the Moon) and how, after they'd cut the cake, he couldn't wait to leave the reception and have her all to himself. His eyes landed on the discarded boxers on the floor. When she came out in them, he though he might embarrass himself right then and there. They were such an innocuous piece of clothing, but on Sam, they were pure sex. Staring down at them, he suddenly realized she'd probably pull the boxers back on in the morning, and he smiled at the thought of sliding them off of her again.


End file.
